Machine virtualization is commonly used in various computing environments, such as in data centers and cloud computing. Various virtualization solutions are known in the art. For example, VMware, Inc. (Palo Alto, Calif.), offers virtualization software for environments such as data centers, cloud computing, personal desktop and mobile computing.
In some computing environments, a compute node may access the memory of other compute nodes directly, using Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) techniques. A RDMA protocol (RDMAP) is specified, for example, by the Network Working Group of the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF®), in “A Remote Direct Memory Access Protocol Specification,” Request for Comments (RFC) 5040, October, 2007, which is incorporated herein by reference. A RDMA enabled Network Interface Card (NIC) is described, for example, in “RDMA Protocol Verbs Specification,” version 1.0, April, 2003, which is incorporated herein by reference.